


where do we go from here?

by DreamySock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Joke Fic, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Porn With Plot, Smut, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a horny bitch, pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamySock/pseuds/DreamySock
Summary: george has to piss on a roadtrip with dream thats literally it idk what else to say tbh
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags said, this is a joke fic. dont take it seriously. its literally 5am rn so if theres bad grammar then uhh blame the time. ive also never read a piss fic in full so uhh if its bad then yeahhhh

dream sat in the drivers seat, hands gripping the steering wheel. his focus was kept on the road, not really paying attention to his friend beside him. it had been about 45 minutes since theyd left home.

"clay, i- uhm- are we close to a gas station?" george faintly spoke up, breaking the silence. "we just passed one, george. the closest one is around 20 minutes away." Dream sighed, "are you hungry or somethi-" he looked over to the brunette, not being able to look away now. 

his hand shoved between his thighs, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. "george i told you to go to the bathroom before we left!" dream sounded annoyed, but he couldnt help but feel a little turned on due to georges desperation. "i didnt need to go then, though." george whined. "i drank too much water." he pointed down at the empty water bottles at the bottom of his seat. "please, please can we stop somewhere?" george shoved his other hand down against his crotch to prevent himself from leaking. "like where?" dream asked, fixing his eyes back on the road. "i dont know! like a bush or something? clay, im literally about to piss myself, think of something!" 

clay didnt want to think of something. the thought of george squirming under his grasp, trying oh so hard not to wet himself, was highly arousing. the face he would make when he finally gave in, not being able to hold himself any longer.

"clay!- are you.. are you hard right now?! youre seriously getting off to me about to piss?" george sounded angry, almost embarrassed, at first, but soon it turned low and teasing. 

"i- n-no." dream crossed his legs, trying his hardest to hide his boner. "good boys dont lie, clay." dream didnt know what he was to do. respond? stop the car? ignore george? all he knew was that it was highly erotic. 

"no, no they dont." george almost laughed at dreams instant submission. for all the flirting he did on stream, he sure was quick to obey george. 

after another few seconds of silence, george broke it, completely forgetting the banter he had with dream. "dream, i- i really need to go."

"youre such an idiot george, theres nothing i can do. i cant magically make a gas station appear." dream stopped at a red light, looking back over at george. 

"yknow what, fine, i'll pull over as soon as i can and you can piss behind a bush or something." dream sighed, letting all the fantasies in his head disappear one by one. 

george wasn't necessarily happy from the words either. "okay, thanks." and after that, silence ensued once again.

it had been five minutes before another word was said. "clay, i- uhm- i dont know how much longer i can hold it," george sighed. 

it was embarrassing admitting to your best friend that you might piss yourself like a child, but damn was he aroused by the thought. the risk of getting piss all over dreams car, seeing dreams reaction. 

"we're like 10 minutes away, george, do you think you can wait?" _please say no,_ was all dream could think. "i can try," was all george could say, his breathing becoming shaky. 

"if you dont feel like you can hold it theres always the empty water bottles." dreams head motioned down at georges feet. george sighed, he couldnt. "no, dream. pull over, how about you help me, yeah?" he'd finally caved, asking if he can piss on his friend 

george looked up at dream. he hoped dream wanted this, and that he wasnt making a fool of himself. blush crawled its way up to dreams cheeks, he cleared his throat.

"if thats what you really want." dreams expression changed into an easy going smile. even if his face portrayed calmness, inside he was freaking out. 

dream pulled over onto the side of the road. luckily, the route they were taking was fairly empty, only a few cars passing every 10 minutes.

george carefully took off his seatbelt, not wanting to rush incase he leaked. dream on the other-hand was extremely excited, already half hard from just imaging what was to happen next. 

george climbed over to the blonde, placing himself on his lap. george let out a shaky breath, fixing his eyes onto dreams. the blondes eyes were full of lust. 

"you want me to piss all over you, dont you? you want to be covered in my piss, hm?" george asked, looking at dream as if waiting for an answer.

"fuck-, yes! i want you to piss all over me, george." dream couldnt believe this was happening, he couldnt believe he was asking his _best friend_ to pee all over him. he didnt know it could feel this good.

george started grinding his hips against dreams crotch, he felt so full, as if he could burst any second.  george knew he wouldnt make it out of the car to pee, he wouldnt make it in time. his only options were on dream, or in a bottle. 

"you can do it, george. doing so well already." dream assured, rubbing circles in the others back.

suddenly a stream of piss was draining from george. he buried his face into dreams face, embarrassed. he couldnt help but moan from the pleasure of finally releasing his bladder. 

dream felt himself grow harder from the feeling of georges wet jeans against his. "well done, george, such a good boy." 

george smiled at the praise, beginning to grind against dream again, both their erections still there. dreams hips bucked up into georges.

the two kept grinding against eachother, letting out breathy and embarrassed moans. they both would have hated the thought of doing this with eachother before the roadtrip, but they were so caught up in the moment, so incredibly horny that they didnt care. 

"f—fuck dream, im- im so close," george stuttered, before he could even ask for permission he came in his boxers. "fuck.." he breathed out.

george lifted his head from dreams shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes. never did he think he would be sitting on his best friends lap, covered in piss, with cum in his boxers. as good as it felt in the moment, it felt extremely uncomfortable after.

"looks like we're really going to need to get to a gas station now." dream laughed, looking at the pathetic mess that was george infront of him. george could only nod. 

it was going to be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started off as a joke with my friend but i got bored and made it an actual fic so why not post it? this is my first ao3 fic so feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated !!


End file.
